


Struggles With Being In An Relationship

by gimmekensei



Series: Bleach Couples / Happily Ever After? [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Happily ever after has finally come true for Shuhei and Kensei. And yet, no one had told them how hard working through a relationship could be. And though they were finally together and Shuhei had finally let down his guard, Kensei had failed to do so just yet.Each chapter can be read separately, but each chapter will show how Shuhei and Kensei work together to strengthen their blossoming relationship.





	1. Affection

Affection was always hard for Kensei. Same could sort of be said for Shuhei, considering that the boy had been hurt so many times, but at least Shuhei could survive holding hands or giving an occasional hug.    
  
And god, Kensei wanted to be so good for Shuhei.  And yet, he always felt shitty and like a piece of rotting trash when Shuhei tried to clasp their hands together, only to pull away, dropping his gaze apologetically. The difference between them was so clear. While Shuhei was just as shy of human touch, the lieutenant could at least convince himself to step outside of his comfort zone. But Kensei on the other hand…    
  
Sometimes Kensei asked himself what did he have to be scared of? It was just Shuhei...perfect, beautiful Shuhei with the sweetest kisses. Only Hisagi managed to make Kensei feel so complete, or even just so satisfied to be alive and well.    
  
“Kensei?”    
  
Shuhei paused in the midst of cooking breakfast at the stove and glanced down at the gloved pair of hands clasped around his waist. Hands that belonged to Kensei.    
  
“Yeah?” The Captain’s voice murmured, a slight huskiness echoing in his tone of voice.    
  
Shuhei could only hide his pleased smile, ignore the butterflies in his stomach and shake his head. “Nothing...just, I love you...you know that right?”    
  
“I know...love you too brat.”    



	2. Hand Holding At It's Finest

“Easy does it.”   
  
A pair of gloved hands clasped Shuhei’s, anxiously stroking the back of the lieutenant's palm with his thumb. Kensei couldn’t help but feel tense, his spine completely straight up like a lighting pole. His  traitorous heart was threatening to pop right out of his chest . . . if that was even possible.    
  
“I’m fine, speak for yourself.” Shuhei teased, the corner of his lips curling up slightly to form that sweet smile that made even a hardened man like Kensei feel butterflies in his stomach.  It really didn’t help either when Shuhei gave an adorable, reassuring squeeze to his hand.    
  
“Tch, don’t know what you’re talking about…”     
  
“As you say, Captain…”    
  
“I mean it.” Kensei weakly chuckled, seeing how Shuhei was just trying to distract him in a good way. Halting before entering the Captains meeting, Kensei turned and leaned up, gently kissing Shuhei right on the lips.    
  
“Take care of the paperwork while I’m gone and I’ll see to it that we get another opportunity to train tonight together….” The silver-haired Captain murmured, breaking the kiss and regretfully let go of Shuhei’s hand.    
  
Ignoring the pink dusting spreading across Shuhei’s cheeks, Kensei turned and left, entering the Captain’s meeting room. Though holding hands like that in public had been unnerving for the older man . . . it had been an interesting experience as well. 

An experience he wouldn’t mind having again.


	3. Fruitless Arguments

“Oh, for fucks sake! Get over yourself!!!”   
  
“Really Kensei? Who’s the hypocrite now, huh?!”   
  
Kira and Renji groaned from the other room, feeling like kids who had caught their parents arguing. “Figure this will last a while?” Renji huffed, loosening his tie as he grabbed the TV remote, turning the volume up higher.   
  
“Maybe….but the last time they argued it took them a whole week to end it,” Kira replied, wincing when he heard a glass clatter on the kitchen and then fall, sending shards of glass flying.   
  
“....uh, maybe we should intervene-”   
  
Kira rapidly shook his head no, covering his ears in the process. “Nope. L-Leave them be.”   
  
“Well, if you say so-”   
  
Hearing a hushed apology and a moan, Renji perked up, acting like a dog who had caught the scent of a bone. “Hey wait, I think they’re fuck-”   
  
“Yup, that’s the heads up. Let’s go Renji.” Kira dropped his hands and quickly yanked Renji off the couch, hurrying them both out of the apartment before they could see or hear anything explicit. As much as he cared for Shuhei’s wellbeing, he didn’t exactly want to see the man’s dick.   
  
“Ugh, fine!”


	4. Love that ages like wine

“Fuck, my bones keep creaking.”

Shuhei smiled warmly and rolled his eyes at his husband and Captain’s gripping. “That’s what happens when you get old, silly.”  
  
“Tch, yeah yeah...remind me will you?” Kensei huffed and though sarcasm dripped from his words, he didn’t seem too mad or keen to ‘punish’ Shuhei.  
  
Shuhei just answered by leaning over to kiss Kensei, their smirking lips tenderly meeting. Always eager to be closer, Kensei curled his fingers in Shuhei's greying hair.  
  
When they were younger and newer to each other, their sexual life had been fast, hard and extremely active. They had acted as if today might be their last day together. But now, with aging and passing time, they seemed to take things a bit slower, appreciating the past and the present. It wasn’t a bad thing, rather it showed just how far they had grown together.    
  
“Fuck! My back is starting to give out now-” Kensei cursed loudly, trying to straighten up. “The hell are ya laughing for?”  
  
“I-I’m sorry Kensei, but-haha!!!” Shuhei bent over in laughter, gripping his aching stomach.   
  
“Okay, that’s it! Punishment time! 100 pushups!!!!”


End file.
